rakuin_no_monshoufandomcom-20200214-history
Fedom Aulin
Fedom Aulin is the Mephian noble and member of the council in control of the fortress and town of Birac as well as the Gladiator's Guild. Fedom was also one of the few nobles that took on a leading role during the peace talks with Garbera. Frustrated with the stagnant nature of the country and the lack of confidence that Prince Gil provides in Mephius' future. Fedom secretly worked behind the scenes to unite an anti-imperial faction of nobles. He even tried, at one point, to sound out Simon Rodloom's stance, but did not get far.【RNM】V.1 Ch.2 - Two Boys (part 2) Appearance and Personality Fedom is a career politician and noble with many connections in Mephius. Though he is older and rather obese, he still manages to run around and stay informed about any new developments. He is naturally suspicious of others and prepares far in advance. Life Volume 1 :He started planning years ago when the young criminal Orba was arrested at fourteen by the Birac city guards. Fedom was notified of his remarkable likeness to the Crown Prince and, planning on using him in the future, he had The Iron Mask placed on Orba by Hermann. Since there was no guarantee that Orba would survive.There was a mistranslation that implied Fedom attempted to use similar such magic masks on others, but none of them came out as close as Orba. This is not correct, Orba is the only one that Fedom did this to.【RNM】V.1 Ch.3 - A New Mask (part 2) :He chance came earlier then he planned when he had his men follow Gil when he spotted him out on his own acting reckless. Upon hearing that Gil had attempted to claim the Right to the First Night, Fedom himself came to stop him, only to discover the prince dead, shot by accident by Rone Jayce. Deciding in that moment that this was fates way of giving him an opportunity, he declared the Prince was still alive and threatened the Imperial guard and his daughter into silence.【RNM】V.1 Ch.2 - Two Boys (part 3) :Putting his plan quickly into action, he then goes to retrieve Orba from Tarkas's training camp. Fedom blindsided Orba by telling him that he was now no longer a slave but must still follow his orders, and was met with confusion, hostility, and anger in return. However, after having Hermann remove Orba's mask, Fedom was assured that Orba had no choice but to floow him, as he was the mirror image of Gil.【RNM】V.1 Ch.3 - A New Mask (part 1) :After explaining how he had discovered Orba back in Birac, Fredom claimed that he was to act as a body double for the prince during the upcoming wedding ceremony because of threats to his life. Fedom then assured him that he would live comfortably as one of his retainers after the wedding was over. He then had Dinn train Orba in how to act as the prince.【RNM】V.1 Ch.3 - A New Mask (part 2) :During the banquet at Seirin Valley, Fredom stayed right at Orba's side directing his actions. This was very uncharacteristic for him, who normally spoke out against the Imperial family, and made Simon Rodloom suspicious.【RNM】V.1 Ch.4 - At Seirin Valley (part 1) After the assassination attempt, Guhl Mephius unexpectedly announced that Gil would lead the troops to strike at the person behind the attack, the Garberan general Ryucown.【RNM】V.1 Ch.4 - At Seirin Valley (part 3) :Even though Fedom should have returned to Birac, he could not leave to new "prince" alone and went with him to Idoro. Deep down he hoped the campaign would do well so that Gil would gain more support as the crown prince, eventually leading to a puppet Emperor that he controlled. However he knew that he was walking a dangerous line, as Simon Rodloom was already questioning why he had suddenly become so close to the prince. On top of that, Orba was constantly pushing at the limits that Fedom had set for him and started acting on his own. Even arbitrarily claiming the former gladiators as the Prince's Imperial Guards.【RNM】V.1 Ch.5 - Princess Vileena (part 1) Volume II :Its been a months since "Gil's" first campaign and Fedom has ordered Orba to hold up in his room at the Imperial Palace and continue his training to act as the prince with Dinn. During this time the political situation in Mephius has become more tense with the arrest of Kaiser Islan for complaining about some of the Emperor's recent actions. Zaat Quark, another member of the council that is also a part of the anti-Imperial faction approaches Fedom to sound him out as his recent actions of getting close to the prince are rather odd, but Fedom avoids his questions.【RNM】V.2 Ch.1 - Endless Battle (part 1)